breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Pollos Hermanos, Albuquerque
|IRL Address = 4257 Isleta Boulevard Southwest, Albuquerque, New Mexico 87105 |Type = Fast food restaurant |Owners = Gustavo Fring (former) † |Employees = Cynthia (manager) Jill Tim Bob Lucy Mark Dwan Jenn Trina Pat Lyle (former) |Residents = |First Appearance = |Last Appearance = |BCS First Appearance = }}Los Pollos Hermanos, Albuquerque is the flagship restaurant of the Los Pollos Hermanos chain. It has had many visitors from employees of Gus' other business, namely Walter White, The Cousins, and Mike Ehrmantraut. Hank Schrader has also staked out the restaurant to monitor Fring. When Gus wants to talk to one of his employees, he texts them "Pollos" to have them meet at his restaurant or chicken farm. Gus' office Gus Fring has a back office at one of the locations which he uses as an headquarters for both his chicken and meth empires. His laptop received live feeds from the many surveillance cameras positioned at key locations; in the Los Pollos restaurant, the restaurant parking lot, outside the laundromat, in the superlab, on the chicken farm, etc. This allowed Gus to be constantly up-to-date on the goings on in his business. History :See also history of the Los Pollos Hermanos restaurant chain. Better Call Saul Season 3 Using a tracking device, Mike Ehrmantraut follows a courier to Los Pollos Hermanos and sees him carry a knapsack inside. When the courier leaves, Mike sees on the tracker's readout that the device is inside the restaurant. The following day, Mike enlists Jimmy McGill to enter Los Pollos Hermanos and observe the courier's movements when he arrives. Jimmy is unable to act casual while watching the courier. When the courier dispenses with his trash and leaves, Jimmy tries to dig through the trash bin and momentarily becomes stuck. He is greeted by Gus Fring, who puts on a latex glove and fishes out a watch that Jimmy lost in the bin. Jimmy informs Mike that he saw nothing suspicious inside Los Pollos Hermanos. Later, Mike continues his stakeout of the restaurant when he sees a black Escalade driven by Victor pull into the back. When Victor leaves, the readout indicates he is carrying the tracker. Mike follows him. After the authorities crack down on his distribution network, Gus's rival Hector Salamanca, along with his henchmen Nacho Varga and Arturo, arrive at Los Pollos Hermanos and behave threateningly towards the customers and staff. Gus is called away from a social visit at a fire station to find Nacho and Arturo holding his employees hostage. After sending them home, Gus goes to his office to confront Hector, who demands that Gus use his trucks to carry Hector's product north. Gus agrees, having engineered the situation to gain an advantage over Hector in the drug market. The following day, Gus presents himself as a victim to his employees and claims that Hector and his men were extortionists he knew from Mexico. Breaking Bad Season 2 Walt's first encounters with Gus As a result of Saul Goodman's connections, Walt is told to wait at the Los Pollos Hermanos flagship restaurant in Albuquerque to have a meeting with a meth distributor, who they are informed is cautious about who he does business with. Walt anxiously scans the faces of the diners at Los Pollos Hermanos, where he and Jesse are scheduled to meet Saul's businessman. Jesse arrives late, high, and agitated. Jesse refers to the situation as "bullshit", annoyed that they don't even know their contact's name. "I'm outta here." Walt stays, hoping the businessman will show . Walt calls Saul, complaining that the businessman never showed up for their meeting. Saul informs Walt that he was in fact there, but for some reason he isn't interested in working with them. Walt demands a second chance, but according to Saul, "with this particular individual, all you get is the one shot." Nevertheless, Walt heads back to Los Pollos Hermanos. He sits in the restaurant, eating and thinking, until it dawns on him that the restaurant's amiable manager is Saul's businessman. The manager feigns ignorance when Walt reveals his suspicions, but Walt persists. Walt says that he understands - he's cautious too - and that he deserves a second chance. The manager says that Walt is not cautious, for his partner was late and high. Walt touts his impeccable product and maintains that he can trust Jesse. "Thirty-eight pounds. Ready to go at a moment's notice," Walt adds. The manager walks away, warning Walt, "You can never trust a drug addict." Later, Walt's cell phone, hidden in his classroom's ceiling, vibrates while his students take an exam. Retrieving it after class he reads the text message, "POLLOS." Walt rushes to the Los Pollos Hermanos, and is surprised to discover a different manager running the restaurant. The manager on duty tells Walt that the man is actually the owner, Gustavo. As Walt leaves, a man stops him and whispers instructions for the meth deal. "One hour," the guy says. "If you miss it, don't ever show your face in here again." On a later evening, Hank and Marie Schrader head to Walt's house for a family dinner: chicken from Los Pollos Hermanos . Season 3 Later at his apartment, Walt receives a one-word text: "POLLOS." Walt visits Los Pollos and meets with Gus. Despite his great respect for Gus, Walt has decided to stop cooking meth. "I am not a criminal," he explains. Gus offers Walt $3 million for three months of work. "I have money," Walt says, declining. "What I don't have is my family." . When The Cousins are in Walt's house sitting on his bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower to assassinate him, one picks up the teddy bear eyeball in Walt's open suitcase, then tosses it back. The other receives a text message: "POLLOS." They then depart for the restaurant, sparing Walt's life . Later, Los Pollos, Walt chides Gus for pretending to collaborate with Jesse to get Walt cooking again, and dismisses Jesse's meth as mediocre. "The chemistry must be respected," Walt declares. Gus apologizes for being "so transparent," and invites Walt to take a drive with him. Gus drives Walt to an industrial laundry facility, where a huge washing machine conceals the entrance to a state-of-the-art superlab . The Cousins at the restaurant As tensions with the cartel mount, the Cousins decide to enter Los Pollos. Gus watches as they sit down without ordering anything. Gus arrives later at Los Pollos and sees the Cousins once more. "They're ba-aack," says an employee, wondering if she should call the police. "They're doing nothing wrong," Gus replies. The Cousins sit brooding in Gus's restaurant for several days. Back at Los Pollos at a later day, Gus, frustrated with the lurking Cousins and realizing that they will wait no longer, approaches them and arranges an offsite meeting: "Sunset." At Los Pollos, Gus takes a call from Juan Bolsa, who contends that the Cousins would never have shot Hank without approval. "Are you accusing me?" Gus asks, adding that he assumes the next meth shipment will be delayed. Bolsa concedes that it will be delayed indefinitely, then vows to learn the truth about the assassination plot from the surviving Cousin . That night, Walt asks Steven Gomez if other assassins could be on the way. "That was their one shot and they blew it," Gomez replies. The men commiserate a few moments, then Gomez's cell rings. He answers and spreads the word that food has arrived: "You like Pollos Hermanos?" Gomez asks Walt. Gus Fring, as part of his image as a philanthropist and DEA booster, decided to bring over chicken to the hospital . Standing outside of Los Pollos, Gus receives a call from Bolsa, who complains that pressure from the U.S. government has brought the Mexican Federales to his doorstep. "I think you're behind all this," says Bolsa, threatening to pay Gus a visit when things calm down. A sudden crash interrupts Bolsa. His bodyguards investigate and are brought down by gunfire. As Bolsa attempts to escape, he is met by a machine-gun-wielding assassin. Gus listens impassively as Bolsa is gunned down, then breaks his cell phone in two and walks back inside the restaurant . Season 4 Armed with his .38, Walt storms into Los Pollos Hermanos and demands to speak with Gus. The manager insists that Gus isn't there, but Walt doesn't believe her, and pushes his way into his office, only to find it empty. Mike then calls Walt to say that Jesse will be with him for the day, and puts a blase Jesse on the phone. It's true. He's all right. But, Walt will have to handle the cook alone . Mike and Gus rendezvous outside Los Pollos Hermanos. Everything with Jesse went the way Gus planned, Mike reports. "The kid's a hero," he says. The gunman clearly was a plant, and Gus set it all up for Jesse's benefit . Hank's investigation Walter, Jr. drives Hank to Los Pollos Hermanos, where Hank chats briefly with Gus, who recognizes him from his charity work at the DEA. Gus replenishes Hank's soda and offers to pay for any future meals at Los Pollos Hermanos. Hank later slips the cup into an evidence bag and stashes it under his seat in the car . Later, Gustavo Fring gazes at the surveillence camera feeds on his laptop before shutting the lid and exiting his office. He then advises one of his employees, saying "This residue here is why we descale with cool water from the walk-in and not water from the tap." As Gus tells the employee to do it again, the phone rings and Gus answers with the necessary "Pollos Hermanos, where something delicious is always cooking." It turns out to be a detective on the other line, and Gus leaves to go see what the police wish to question him about . Despite Gus's very convincing and persuasive story, Hank remains unconvinced. He asks Walt to drive him to a rock and mineral show, but instead directs Walt to the Los Pollos Hermanos parking lot. "Ready to get your mind blown?" Hank asks. Gus Fring is a major drug distributor, and to prove it, Hank wants Walt to plant a GPS tracker in the wheel-well of Gus's Volvo. While Hank gives Walt installation instructions, Mike pulls up beside Walt's car and stares him down . Walt, panicking, tries to dissuade Hank. "This is a mistake," says Walt. "Jesus, don't make me beg," Hank replies. Walt approaches the Volvo and drops to his knee, but doesn't plant the device. He then proceeds into Los Pollos Hermanos, where Gus greets him. "I didn't do it," says Walt, flashing the GPS device. "Do it," says Gus, evenly. Walt returns to the parking lot and this time plants the GPS tracker . Later, Walt drives Hank again to Los Pollos Hermanos. Though he's unaware Tyrus Kitt is tailing them, Hank senses Walt's anxiety and attempts to lighten the mood. Walt retrieves the GPS locator from Gus's car but refuses to enter the restaurant, much to Hank's annoyance. Back home, Hank curses when the GPS data reveals only trips that Gus made between home and one Los Pollos Hermanos location . Driving to another stakeout, Walt panics when Hank says they're going to the industrial laundry. Hank is connecting the dots between Los Pollos Hermanos, its parent company, the laundry, and Gus and Gale. To keep Hank from discovering how correct he is, Walt deliberately crashes into oncoming traffic instead of making a U-turn . Season 5 Following Gus Fring's death, Hank visits Los Pollos and watches the police bag Gus's laptop and label it for evidence . El Camino By September 2010, the building that used to be the flagship Los Pollos Hermanos restaurant is now used by another restaurant called Twisters. Gallery File:Los Pollos Hermanos.jpg|Walt, outside a Los Pollos searching for Gus File:Ep-11-3.jpg|Walt ordering food 3x01_-_Los_Pollos.png Los_Pollos_Hermanos.png 92_0.jpg|Rear of the Los Pollos Hermanos air freshener from Gustavo Fring's 1998 Volvo V70. PollosChicken.png|Chicken dinner from Los Pollos Hermanos. Trivia *In reality, the filming location is a rebranded chain local restaurant called "Twisters" which is New Mexican influenced burrito and burger restaurant. The real restaurant appears El Camino, as it longer under the name "Los Pollos Hermanos" after the events of *According to the air freshener Gus has in his car, the restaurant's opening hours are: 7am - 10pm Monday - Thursday; 7am - 12am Friday - Saturday (drive-thru open until 1am Friday); 7am - 9pm Sunday. **In a continuity error, the sign outside the Albuquerque restaurant states that they are open from 6am. *The restaurant's telephone number is (505) 146-0195, which is not a valid phone number, as the fourth digit of a US phone number cannot be a 0 or a 1. Notes Category:Locations Category:Restaurants